


Pyrrhic Competition

by Flaming_Arrow



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blowjobs, Cheating, Complete, Double Penetration, F/M, Foreplay, Jaune and Cardin friendship, Multi, Pyrrha Nikos is a bitch, Spitroasting, commission, double team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_Arrow/pseuds/Flaming_Arrow
Summary: Pyrrha Nikos is always looking for a challenge, and she found one in Jaune and her pleasure. When that wasn't enough, she found Cardin and his ego. When that was too little, she decided to find something else. A new challenge to really let herself revel in.And what's more challenging than two on one?





	Pyrrhic Competition

Usually when Jaune went to sit down, it was to take a load off, that or study. He had to do a lot of both at Beacon, and it didn’t matter what he was doing one hour, because the next was going to require something else. Studying for Oobleck’s next pop exam? He had to be prepared for a duel next period. Hunting a rogue Grimm in the Everfree? He would have a book report when he got back. Getting his butt kicked, or the rare butt kicking himself, in a free-range duel? There would be a Grimm that would need beheading after lunch.  
  
That was life at Beacon, or more accurately, life as a hunter. It was both everything he imagined and monumentally disappointing. He honestly expected to be able to sleep for at least an hour longer than he usually did after the killed a monster, those things that were so evil that entire cities were built just to keep them out. But nope, studying was still important. He hoped it was part of the whole novice thing, but that seemed less and less likely the longer he was at Beacon.  
  
The number of times the professors had comment their desire to be kids again did kind of kill it, because that was usually the same thing his dad said when he came home after a hunt himself. Kind of disappointing to know that not everything was what you thought it was when you were a kid. But, then again, that was a part of life.  
  
Learning a new skill, using the new skill, and relaxing when you can, so you could use that new skill over and over until you were the best at it. That was what made sense to him at least. Still, like he said. It wasn’t all bad. There were plenty of things to enjoy.  
  
Good food. Good training. Good lessons. Good friends. Actually, great friends. The best kind of friends he could ever ask for. Friends that he really could depend on for anything, and he would do anything for. That was probably the best thing about Beacon, the teammates he had and friends he had made.  
  
“ _MPHWA~~_!” The kind of friends that were fucking his dick through their boobs, then sucking in the head that popped out. The same friend who bobbed her head up and down in time with her breasts, squashing the surprisingly voluptuous masses over his cock with an eagerness that Jaune did not want to interrupt. Not that he could.  
  
He was sitting down, taking that load off he wanted, as he got ready to _shoot_ one off, as Pyrrha Nikos, his partner, worshiped his dick with her breasts.  
  
His head rolled around on his shoulders, but never enough to take his eyes off of her partner, his teammate topless and on her knees at the foot of his bed, bouncing on his chock with her breasts hitting his balls, over and over again. Doing that same action as she sucked and licked the head of his cock over and over again, mastering the technique as she did everything else, it felt like. Felt like he was having three women give his dick the best hand job ever, individually, as another lubed him up for a round of sex.  
  
“ _FWAA~~ AH~_ ” With the sounds that were coming out of Pyrrha’s mouth each time the head of his cock pulled out of it, he might as well already be. She certainly was treating her mouth like a pussy, and at this point in their relationship, that of casual fucking and random blowjobs in the bleachers, he knew that she loved it. Oh yeah, she loved it way more than he ever thought she would.  
  
Having the best fighter in their entire year, if not the school, beg for his cock like he imagined women would when he was getting ready to come to Beacon. Having her pull him into closets for a fuck anal fuck before running into class, or giving him a rub off as she put dildos in her pussy. Doing all of that, and never missing the beat when they actually had time alone in their room, like right now.  
  
Without Nora or Ren, great as those guys were, and she was covering her breasts in his precum, massaging her masses up and down, showing off the sharp nipples that protruded at him, all while her long red hair practically _begged_ to be pulled in its tied-back ponytail. That, and the way her eyes were looking up at him, an emerald gaze that one would have to be literally blind to not see the sparkles in. It was all enough to make Jaune smile as he let the tit-fuck continue.  
  
Just another benefit of Beacon he supposed.  
  
“ _FWAAaa~_. Sorry to rush you, Jaune, but we do have to go soon.” Pyrrha spoke as she came up for air. Her tone might have meant to be authoritative, but it was hard to see with a dick in her face and drool down her lips. That and her lipstick smeared over his cock. Probably have to keep it there for class. “We can’t afford to be late for the bullhead this time.” She never did stop fucking his cock with her breasts, talented as ever. Even though late again was when she had asked for a hard-anal session and she had _limped_ into class. That still made Jaune smile. Still, she wasn’t wrong.  
  
“Almost there,” he admitted, but then again, lasting this long with the Golden Girl worshiping his cock like the rod of heaven was something to be proud of alone. He put his head on the top of her head has as he spoke. “Get there faster with you down there.” There was obvious by now. So was how much she enjoyed the action.  
  
Just putting his hand on the back of her head, and she was already jumping back on his cock, all but leaning into his dick in an attempt to deepthroat it, again. Last time had ended with her coughing up more cum and spit than she thought she had in her, but with her breasts in the way, the softest kind of cushion between his balls and her chin, she still tried to eagerly take more. Jaune just watched, the lipstick smearing on his dick matching the gulping sounds the girl made.  
  
Not girlfriend, girl. Partner, and teammate. Someone who had made it very clear over the past few months wanted sex and was so glad to have a partner willing to give it to her. He thought about telling her few wouldn’t, but he thought that would be stupid while she was trying to strip him naked. Good thing to, because that led to this.  
  
Her getting off on him leading her. It really was the best. But not as good was what was coming. Literally.  
  
“Kay, _O_ kay~” Jaune let out, leaning forward as he grabbed Pyrrha’s head with both hands. The girl hummed around his cockhead, which felt great, but not as good as how hard she shoved her breasts over his dick, till her nipples were poking at his abs. “Get ready for it. _Really_ ready!” He wasn’t going too let her up, at all.  
  
Jaune forced his weight onto Pyrrha’s head, holding her down against him as his dick shoved its way past her hollowed out lips, his _slut_ of a partner sucking on it till it was dry. That was about to be a lot harder, as his orgasm hit with the same euphoria he always got.  
  
“GAh~” with a pleasured sigh, beautiful chick on his dick, and everything right with the world.  
  
He knitted his fingers into her hair, holding her down like a leash, or maybe a collar, as he shot off his load into her mouth. He felt a pit of his spit back into his lap, not that he minded too much, because that just meant she was having a harder time taking it all. All the better for him, and usually just what she wanted. To be _used_. When his hips shook for the last time, unclenching his member, he let go of her head to let her up.  
  
“ _GAH~ *COUGH* *COUGH*_ ” His partner gasped and coughed for air, even as his semen spilled out of her lips. Her hands were on the floor in a second, trying to catch her breath as she did so. More of his semen hit the carpet, but he knew she’d clean it up later. She was good about that. What was even better though the sultry look she gave him as she twisted her head up back to him. It was great, but they didn’t have time for it, for now.  
  
“Better clean yourself up Pyrrha,” he commented to her, even as he reached for a pair of tissues himself. Couldn’t put his dick back in his pants wet. “We’re going to be late. Don’t want that, do we?” Even cock drunk as she was, she got it.  
  
She picked herself up from the floor, making her way into the bathroom as Jaune got himself ready again, not that there was a lot for him to do. Getting a titfuck from a girl like Pyrrha tended to put everything in rosy colors, probably just to match the lipstick she wore. One that she had some talent for putting on and cleaning up. As was evident by how fast she came back. Jaune barely had his pants back on when Pyrrha came out of the bathroom, just taking a towel to her breasts as she walked towards him. The Golden Girl in every way.  
  
“Okay, I’m ready,” she cheerfully spoke to him, and he matched her grin. They did have places to go, or more like a night on the town to enjoy. One that they had been planning for over a week. Or, more accurately, that she had been planning.  
  
Considering how she told him with his cock in her ass, begging to be fucked just like this when they got to the dance floor, Jaune had no mind to say no. It _really_ helped that she wanted to get him loose and ready before they even left. And Jaune knew he could go again. That was the great thing about Aura, after all. Go on and on and on.  
  
“Then let’s go!” He spoke as he opened the door to their room, stepping into the hall. Pyrrha went before him, and he followed just after, still on cloud nine, and soon to reach for eleven when he had his partner screaming his name like a whore on the dance floor.  
  
The joy of his release, however, was short lived.  
  
Soon as they walked out the door, they caught sight of the one person Jaune still didn’t have a lot of love, or even like, for. Walking down the hall heads above them both, and built like a professional linebacker. The one guy who everyone would probably think was the strongest in Beacon by size and height alone. Good thing that wasn’t true.  
  
“Heya Arc,” Cardin Winchester spoke, face brokering an expression between a sneer and grin. Jaune kept his own narrowed as the ex-bully’s gaze shifted from him to his partner, face about the same between them. “Nikos.” He spoke with a breathless chuckle. Jaune didn’t return it. No matter how casual it was, it was still impossible for him to forget how this was the guy who had tried to bully him to be used against his friends, and laughed about it.  
  
Sure, maybe Cardin had changed a lot since the whole Rapier Wasp incident, especially after he had saved his life from the Ursa. He hadn’t done any more blackmail and sure as hell had let go of the whole threat about turning him into Glynda, probably because that would make him look even worse for losing to Arc in the first place, but he was still an overly confident prick.  
  
And that was emphasized by the way his eyes kept looking Pyrrha up and down, like a piece of meat. The tongue that came out and licked his lips as his eyes hit his partner’s chest valley, still prominently displayed and still slick with Jaune’s cum, just made it worse. If it were two years ago, Jaune might have missed the slanderous gaze. Being older, and sexually active _with_ said girl, it was painfully obvious.  
  
“Hello Cardin,” Pyrrha instead returned, nodding her head towards him. The same kind of respect she gave everyone, even his enemies. The smile, however, was something Jaune couldn’t dare to match. A scowl was just too easy to wear. “I hope you have plans for this weekend, to enjoy yourself with.” And wishing good fortune for the prick was definitely something Jaune couldn’t do. At all.  
  
“Nothing too big. More of the usual I’d say.” The chuckle that came after the words didn’t help Jaune’s mood, raised as it was by the tit-fuck Pyrrha had given him. “Bet you got that same kind of thing planned with blondie, huh?” Jaune didn’t like the name, no matter how Pyrrha laughed to humor him. Didn’t mean he had to.  
  
“Yeah, so much so that we’re gonna have to get to it,” he spoke, putting a hand on Pyrrha’s back and guiding her away. She resisted, a little, at first, but she got the memo. She gave her another one of _those_ looks before moving away from Cardin. The boy was still grinning at them both. “You enjoy your time alone, make sure it’s something you remember.” Probably could have said something better, but it was good enough.  
  
Afterall, Pyrrha was sucking his cock, not Cardin’s. That was something the ex-bully wasn’t going to get.

* * *

_Two Days Earlier_  
  
Showers were a great thing to have after a hard workout, even better after a long day. Course, if you were a real man, you had them in the mornings to wake yourself up, then let the grim and sweat of the day hang off of you like success for everyone to see. Show off the sweat of your brow, the muscles in your arms, and the breadth of your reach. It was something Cardin was proud to do, the same way his dad had taught him.  
  
_SLAP!_ “ _GHI~~!_ ” The same way his dad had taught him to fuck loose women in the shower, to make sure you washed off of the filth as your beating and fucking it out of them. Whenever he had sex with some new girl, he always made sure to do it in the public showers, just so everyone knew who was on top of the proverbial food chain.  
  
And Pyrrha Nikos, the girl on the edges of her feet, balancing on the cock he had shoved up her ass, scratching at the tiled wall for support, was very much a loose bitch for him to hammer. Cardin did so, relentlessly. In and out, gripping her breasts like handle bars, and making sure her flesh rippled from her ruined asshole up to her stretched jaw with every thrust.  
  
But even through that, she was trying to tell _him_ what to do.  
  
_SLAP!_ “You want me to what?” Cardin asked the girl on his hips, bucking wild on his cock. “You want me to _what?_ ” He emphasized the question again. _SLAP!_ As he struck her bare ass with another harsh slap, sending the shower waters spraying across the nearby tile. He didn’t stop pumping her ass with his cock, the way he knew she liked. He wasn’t about to complain himself.  
  
“This w-weekend,” Pyrrha spoke, with some difficulty. It was always hard to speak when a cock was shoved up her ass, and a boy was pulling her hair, and she was _edging_ for an orgasm. “J-Just come to… the… the _AGH~!”_ Screaming was much easier.  
  
“Come where?” _SLAP!_ Cardin asked with another harsh slap to his rear, turning it a shade of red to match the bitch’s hair. He bet she’d like that, especially when she was unable to sit down and had to blush when she knew _exactly_ why that was. “Come in your ass? Right up your main vein? Down your throat instead?”  
  
“Yes~ _Yes~_!” She was screaming again, and Cardin was absolutely sure she was close to cracking the tiles under her fingers, again. “A-And the _club~_. C-Cum to the… I-I meaAAGH~” She couldn’t get it out. Not the words or his cock up her ass. He doubted she wanted one of them to leave. Maybe either.  
  
“Oh, I’ll come,” Cardin spoke up again, laughing as he continued to pump her ass with his cock, watching as her ass rippled with every harsh slap his hips bucked into her. It was only made better by the way the water flew off of her flesh with every hit, and the moans to go with it. She was a high-class slut, no exception. “I’ll come then and treat you the same way I’m treatin’ you now. Fucking your ass and hoping someone walks into to get a good view.”  
  
Kneading her breasts, pulling her nipples, fucking her ass, and leaving her for the next lucky sod to fuck up. He knew Pyrrha would appreciate that. And the clenching he felt all the way up to her ass, and on his cock, spoke it.  
  
She screamed and orgasmed as Cardin pulled her hair like the leash that it was, grinning all the while. She rose up to the edge of her toes as he pulled her back, the virility and strength in his cock all that he needed to pick her off the ground. Nothing separating him from her womb.  
  
And, come this weekend, not even a blonde punk of a partner would stop him from ruining her all over again.

* * *

_Present_  
  
The bar was exactly what Pyrrha expected it to be, packed, loud, and full of more bare flesh than a porno. Relatively at least. A porno may have had people fucking everywhere from the beds to the streets, but it was bars like this where the average person got ready for a night like that. She wasn’t any exception. Nor was anyone else around her.  
  
Even with Jaune grinding up against her, making her grin heatedly as she felt his cock roll up and down the side of her bare chest, she could see far more than a few girls wearing only the choice amount necessary to bare themselves. A single G-String, a bra with too thin lapels, boys already shirtless, tattoos made into tramp stamps or fuck sleeves, and then shorts tight enough to show exactly what their packages were, and all of them were being shoved up against one another in the same loud room, blaring with horns and sirens that would make the Grimm go insane. That may have been the point.  
  
Because for as loud as it was, Pyrrha couldn’t stop her body from moving back and forth in the mosh pit of bodies, her own on display a bit more than what the school would normally call acceptable, she was sure. Given that she was only wearing her under bra and a pair of panties, hidden discretely as she acceptably could with a micro-skirt, she knew that she was a quick hoist and positioning away from being fucked senseless, just like she’d like.  
  
And with the bar’s dance floor popping as it was, no one would notice. If Jaune did that, it would have been perfect, as long as it was a quickie. But her plan for the night was meant to be much longer than just a fuck in a public place. She wanted so much more than that, and she knew he did to. The tit fuck was just an appetizer after all, and she wanted a main course dish that would leave her mind spinning.  
  
“How are you doing Jaune?!” Pyrrha yelled over the blaring noise, feeling Jaune lean down to hear her. She pecked his cheek when he was close enough, earning her a yelp as his hand clapped itself on her exposed ass. She laughed preciously at the blow, letting her toned behind giggle for the effort. Too bad no one had the mind to look down and see it. “I’ll take that as a sign you’re doing pretty good!”  
  
“I’m just about perfect!” He yelled back, and she enjoyed the new found sense of self-confidence in his voice. It was hard to fuck hard if you weren’t confident at all. All that training really did help turn him around, and just in time for her to enjoy, too. Gods and Dust forbid some other girl snatching up her twelve-inch man meat. “Never thought about coming to places like this before!” Who would alone?  
  
“Glad to know you’re enjoying yourself!” Pyrrha yelled back with a laugh, making sure to rock her hips into his as she did so. It earned her the satisfied grind of Jaune up against her, just the way she liked it. Showing her that despite being the better fighter, Jaune was still a man, with the size and strength to match. And she wanted that size and strength inside of her soon. “Careful not to look around too much, or you might find people who are starting to enjoy themselves too much!” She was sure her partner had a look of confusion at her words, as she did the first time, she came to a bar like this.  
  
It was when she was still a bit naïve yet still the Mistral Champion. When she saw a lot of her fellow duelists entering pits like this and basically stripping themselves naked as they came into it. She watched them grind against the guys, hands at their crouch before running their asses up their hips for good measure, howling with delight as they were spanked and offering views to the inside of their throats when the men grabbed at them.  
  
Those same women on the same trip were the ones who dropped their drawers on the dance floor and let a stranger fuck them raw, music blaring around them. Pyrrha could only stare on in shock the first time it had happened, watching as her likely only friends were fucked until they were screaming with the beat, then dropped to pick themselves up, cum staining them up and down. And they laughed about, like it was meant to happen.  
  
Only now, after the height of her career and with a nice piece of cock of her own to enjoy, did Pyrrha get why they liked it so much. And now, she was going to try and make it go even further.  
  
Step one was getting Jaune into the club. And step two, she could just see over the dim light, was walking towards her. She smiled as that ‘step’ approached them, towering even above the rest of the crowd, and dressed to clearly impress. Though women like Pyrrha were dressed to get the men horny and rung, men like Jaune were dressed to show they didn’t mind showing off.  
  
Cardin Winchester had a lot to show.  
  
He didn’t say anything as he moved through the crowd around her, her hunter senses and trained instincts letting her keep track of him, even as she let herself continue to grind on Jaune, feeling him up and letting him feel her already soaked G-string. There wasn’t much to move out of the way to get access, but as confident as he was, a public-fucking was likely still beyond him. Cardin didn’t have that problem.  
  
“Hold on Ja-GAH~” Her voice was caught in a pleasured gasp as her face was pulled backwards, until her hair was pulled into the chest of Cardin, forcing her to look up at him, smirking down back at her. She was smiling and she knew it, just with more of lust than Cardin’s confidence. Both of them were hidden though when the larger boy let his lips fall to her, kissing her deeply.  
  
“WHOA! HEY!” Jaune yelled, as she knew he would. He had gained confidence, and certainly enough to push back against Cardin as he tried to mark her. That only made her lean back, as the boy refused to let go of her head. That was fine, as Pyrrha didn’t let go of Jaune’s only tool~. “Lay off her Cardin! You’re a freak, but this is far even for you!”  
  
“Too bad, Arc,” Cardin spoke back, and he was almost unintelligible over the blare of the music. That was likely on purpose, not that he was letting go of Pyrrha, still arced back and leaning into him. Jaune wasn’t letting go of her either. “She ain’t fighting back against me, and the way I see it, among a bunch of whores and sluts, that’s as good as an invitation.” It was amazing how he was right, and that was likely why Pyrrha was so okay with it.  
  
“Fuck you then! Go off and buy one if you’re so desperate!” And there was why Jaune was rapidly becoming more of that to her. So confident, so _strong_ , and so _thick down below_. The pair of boys were fighting over her… just like she wanted. She licked her lips, even with her head still tilted back.  
  
“Why pay for what I already got!” Cardin yelled back at Jaune. They were arguing over her, and acting like she was hardly there. A trophy more than a woman. She would make an excellent prize. But then again, they were her grand prize as well. And she wasn’t looking to wait before indulging herself. She had seen her friends go all the way on the dance floor before, so it only made sense she tries her hand as well…  
  
“ _You stupid-_ GUH!” “Fuck you- _fUCK!_ ” Both boys interrupted their own insults as something was pulled from them. Or rather, something was pulled on them. Pyrrha, that is.  
  
Pulling at their dicks on the dance floor, and holding onto them as she jerked them off.  
  
Cardin looked down at her, but she silenced him by leaning up for another deep kiss, getting him to stop yelling and focus on her for a moment. Maybe it was that he was so stunned that he didn’t’ do anything at first, just letting her hold onto him and jerk his meat back and forth, but it was good to see he was focused on her, but it wasn’t enough, and she knew he wouldn’t be alone.  
  
She pushed him off with a small twist of her head, looking back at Jaune, leaning towards her with his own dick out, wrapped tightly in her hand. Her jerked her arm back and forth, making sure the motioned was tight, controlled, but just as pleasurable as ever. She did that as she leaned forward and put her lips to his, kissing him as deeply as he had kissed her his first time. It didn’t have that same spark, but what it lacked in magic it more than made up for in passion. A cock in her hand, _both hands_ , made that easy.  
  
Especially when the owner of the second cock put his lips to the back of her head, kissing her ear and dragging her back with a force. A force she knew Cardin was well aware of. Jaune didn’t let go, and certainly didn’t stop kissing her, letting her fuck his dick with her hand and then her mouth with his tongue. The two of them fighting for her, and she _loved it_.  
  
Pyrrha never stopped jerking off the two boys, even as they made out with her and the rest of the crowd bounced and cheered and danced to the music. Their cocks, so large that her hands couldn’t completely wrap around them, and with difficulty to run from their heads to base, were a heated presence close to her. She had already sucked and fucked each of them before, multiple times, but feeling them in her hands now, low dressed as she was, and all of this planned… it could have been mistaken that she had just wet herself with how she was dripping, and she didn’t care.  
  
She just knew this couldn’t possibly stop now.  
  
“ _FWA~!”_ She all but screamed as she finally released their cocks, letting them hang out as she raised her palms to her face, eyeing both boys before looking towards the exit. “We _are_ going to continue this, but not here.” She crooked her fingers and pointed towards the exit doors, to where all the motels and hotels had chains along the strip. She was a warrior, and she was prepared.  
  
Her heels might have been clicking as she walked through the mosh, but it was hard to tell between the music pounding in the air and lust destroying her senses. She was wet and horny, and with a pair of boys definitely following her for a piece of her ass.  
  
And by Dust and Grimm, she was going to _give it_ AND _get it!_

* * *

Not even twenty minutes later, Pyrrha was doing just that.  
  
In a fancy hotel room, she had booked nights before, with card keys she had discretely hidden off of her person, and on a bed made for a family. The room was colored like the city of Vale at night, a sleek silver and dark, lined with tints of blue and red, and given a hue of passion she knew was tainting the air like a thick miasma. And she didn’t mind at all.  
  
“ _GAH~ GAH~ GAH~_ ” Especially when her focus was off of the décor of the room and more on the cock in her mouth. The cock that was _drilling_ her head back and forth with the ferocity it was hitting the back of her throat, commanded by the hand tightly on her head, gripping her and her hair like a line to her sense. With how she was drooling and letting her mouth be used like this, she believed it.  
  
“ _FUCK! YEAH!”_ Cardin didn’t seem in any haste to stop it. “Fuck my cock like you do best Pyrrha! Sluts like you have gotta choke on the meat that you want!” HE was always as brutal with her as he was with his language, and now was no different. Holding her head like a possession, slamming her from head to base on his dick, and letting her slobber and droll out of her mouth like rivulets in a river stream. It was as pleasurable as it was painful, and pain _was_ pleasure to her. Of course, it wasn’t the only source.  
  
“Least I get to fuck you, huh Pyrrha?” Jaune almost whispered behind her, leaning up even as his cock beat into her pussy. Sitting on his lap and going reverse-cowgirl on him. It was a position she disliked from the lack of attention she received, but now loved with how Cardin was making use out of it. Not that Jaune was lacking, his fingers deftly grabbing and pulling at her breasts, flicking at her nipples like switches in the room, each one sending a short spurt of energy and delight to her head. “Fucked two ways and begging for more. Knew you always wanted more than I could give, but I didn’t figure it was like _this!_ ” This, according to Jaune, was by hitting her ass with his hardest thrust, making her bend at the action.  
  
She was literally being fucked up to suck Cardin’s cock, and her face was being scribbled on by his juices and her own, just plowing in to her as she tried to make sense of the pleasure that was assaulting her. Insults from both her teammate and friend, dicks hitting her at two different angles from two different directions, and her mind playing catch up with both! It was fantastic! But it wasn’t enough.  
  
“ _FWA! GAH~_ ” Pyrrha let, out forcing herself off of Cardin’s cock long enough to twist away from him. She still felt the head of the wet fuck stick hit her cheeks, him trying to force his way back into her. She wasn’t having that quiet yet. “W-Wait, stop,” she spoke in a trembling voice, but only for a moment. She needed to get her bearings, pulling herself off of Jaune. He let her go, even if the _pop_ of his cock out of her pussy was like the beat of a drum to her heart.  
  
She crawled back on the bed when she was free of them, letting her swaying ass and pussy present itself to the boys. Pyrrha knew her grin was manic as she clawed her way forward, wondering just what these pair of boys were going to do to a world champion like her. Turn her into mush? Make her regret it? She knew she wanted the former, but she _so_ doubted the latter.  
  
“Why don’t you two try going for the home stretch~?” She asked casually, letting her head fall forward onto the bed cushion, turning around to let it be seen by both Jaune and Cardin. One of her hands reached behind her and grabbed her ass cheeks, pulling it out of the way to reveal her asshole, nice and clean and ready for the _reaming_ she wanted it to receive. “I know you both have a lot of pent up anger you need to let loose, and I want to see how has more to give off~.” That was only one reason she wanted this. The larger was to see who was more willing to fuck her on command.  
  
But Jaune, to her surprise, was the more eager to grab her leg, pull her back with a quick jerk, and put his dick right to her asshole, all in one solid move. Training or not, that was a commendable effort, and one that made her grin through the shock. She could already feel sweat staining her skin and matting her hair, and she could only imagine what else was going to be holding her down when this was done.  
  
**SMACK!** For now, that was the cock in her ass.  
  
“GAH!” She let out, the sudden force of her teammate’s fuck stick shoving into her making her gasp. IT was a delightful one, one that she did _not_ regret. Her nails dug into the bed as she felt it ream through her, hitting her lumbar bones with its size and girth! It was just what she needed, and the harsh grunting from behind her was evidence enough of that!  
  
“Fuck. Fuck Fuck!” Jaune let out thrice. “ _Dammit!_ Pyrrha!” He shouted her name, but she couldn’t tell if he wanted to say anything more. _SMACK!_ The harsh slap on her ass, making her toned rear bend with the blow, and gasp with delight, was evidence that he did. Especially when his jackhammering into her third hole had the bed shaking beneath her and him, her breasts and nipples practically burning from the drag across the sheets.  
  
She let out pleasured sigh after heated moan, letting him go to town on her like she did to him hours earlier. She had sucked and pleasured his cock for more than just amusement, and she didn’t want this to stop! Just deeper and harder and longer and faster and everything she knew was impossible but she just wanted! More than friends, more than _anything_.  
  
_SLAP SLAP!_ Anything as Jaune smacking her ass in between her thrusts, making her body _arc_ and bend to make his reaming cock hit every ring of her asshole. She knew she was giving home to a new cavern over just a fuckable sleeve, and she didn’t have the air left to do much. Aside from _moan_ , and a mean one at that. A long drown out moan that made her back arc and face dig into the cushions of the bed with delight. If she didn’t break a nail after all of this, it wasn’t hard enough!  
  
And that was taken from her when Jaune slipped out.  
  
“Wha-?” She asked breathlessly for a moment, but was swiftly silenced when she found herself being rolled over, like a barrel to end up chest to chest with Cardin. When had he gotten there? She was too flushed and already over used to tell. She could only tell that her hips were still shaking from all her mini-orgasms and fluids were leaking out of her. Had they already cum in her, she couldn’t even tell!  
  
“Hold on now,” Cardin looked down at her with a dreadful look, and one she yearned to see more of. “Gotta got through the main stop before I head home.” The comment was made as she felt his cock head push at her vaginal walls, her eyes widening as she felt the size of his cock pushing against her again. Cowgirl in reverse for Jaune, and the regular for Cardin.  
  
**SLAM!** The boy who grabbed her hips and shoved her down until she was _dragged_ back to allow the totality of the dick inside of her. Her jaw opening until she felt like she was going to vomit as her ass clenched to give the cock more room. Her breasts waved as she was slammed down and legs shook with an orgasm. Again, she had orgasmed… but it still wasn’t enough!  
  
“Oh yeah, you’re a nasty bitch,” Cardin sneered up at her, hands firm her hips and holding her down. His grin only grew as he watched the euphoria of his cock digging into her wash over her face. Eyes rolling and tongue pulling out as it made room for his cock. “One hell of a nasty bitch to get off to a pair of guys treating her like a high-class whore.” That was being generous. She knew it.  
  
There was nothing high class about what she was doing, and she _loved it_. The awe that washed over her face, bringing tears to her eyes and running her already ruined make-up down her face, was matched only by the length Cardin’s cock dug into her pussy, scratching at her cervix and making it a cavern for his meat to sleep in. Not a prime pussy for loving, but a hole for fucking, and he was digging into it.  
  
Hips slapping against her own as he pulled her down, thrusting up in time and making her legs jerk with every impact. Shocks ran through her system as she tried, and failed, to keep herself upright, feeling the weight and gravity of it all pulling her down with every vicious thrust upwards. Her boobs flailed with the hits, her body small and usable to Cardin’s giant frame. Speaking nothing of his cock alone and how much it was making use of her.  
  
But it wasn’t enough.  
  
She grinned down at him, dragging her tongue back in, enough to leave the tip peaking out between her uneven lips and hazy gaze. Heated breath fell from her, shaking the same way her pussy was from the cock brutalizing her holes. Her jaw shook with every harsh thrust Cardin made, but she didn’t fight back. Why would she? She _wanted this_. She knew, and she wanted _more_. So much more than he was willing to give alone.  
  
So Pyrrha let her arms give out, forcing her to fall onto Cardin’s chest. Her face hit the nape of his neck, his far larger frame dwarfing her, even as he refused to release her hips, or the fucking he was giving her. She was thankful for that, as he couldn’t stop, shouldn’t stop. She wanted to be fucked, and her toes kept curling with cramping legs the deeper and faster her fucked her. Moans of ecstasy rolled out of her as her back arched with the blows, mouth going agape again as her hands reached up, grabbing his large head and pulling him down.  
  
His snide grin meat her ahegao expression, letting her tongue roll over his lips before her matched her in kind, letting her suck on his tongue like she had sucked his dick. Lathering and worshipping it so he could do the same to her pussy with his cock. Beat her into an unconscious state if he could, and keeping doing it until she was too worn to blink. But Cardin alone still wasn’t enough, he just _wasn’t there_.  
  
“ _Dammit_ , Pyrrha,” the curse came from behind her, and Pyrrha’s head rolled down, forehead to Carin’s jaw, as she smiled back at Jaune. He was looking own at her, cock high and might and sitting over the crack of her ass. The same one he had plowed already tonight and dozens of times before. Oh, he was ready for it, and she needed it. “I knew you wanted to fuck, but… you are _completely_ different person. I just can’t believe this.” Even now? Pyrrha didn’t have the breath to ask.  
  
She only had enough breath to pleasantly sigh as his hand fell onto her shoulder blades, shoving her into Cardin’s muscular chest and completely pinning her. Between the rock she was against and the hard place pillared into her, there was no where to go. That didn’t even speak about Jaune’s cock, still sprung high and aiming itself into her already used asshole. He didn’t’ need to hesitate, he could fuck her. She’d wave her ass for him if it would help, but Cardin’s dick, planted in her up to her womb, kept her from moving anything below the waist.  
  
_SLAP!_ Not that it mattered, because Jaune got the message. To fuck her up.  
  
Her back arched like a bow as she threw her head back, red hair practically whipping Jaune in the face with how fast it rose, but all in time with his dick shoved up her ass hole with the brutality she knew he was capable of. Wedged up her ass and locking her place like a bitch on a chain, and extremely effective and _attractive_ chain! One that had one boy beneath her fucking her pussy and the other on his feet destroying her ass. Her legs were already spread apart as far as they could go, and she _knew_ that no one who was any less flexible than her could have done this. Once more, she knew this was just what she wanted.  
  
“You like that?” He asked, his hips slapping against her toned ass. The clapping sound of wet flesh to flesh matched the boiling heat in Pyrrha’s core, making her sweat as if she had run a marathon before a tournament, not to mention going DP on the most impressive boys in her class. Her grin couldn’t be wider. “Well you better get used to it!” Jaune had to impress her again.  
  
This time by taking her hair and giving it a hard pull, like she was on a leash. Her head craned with the force, lifting her breasts up and showing them off to Cardin like a prize trophy on the wall. His laughter barely reached her ears, too full of the ringing pleasure and electric current that their duel fucking was putting into her, and the brutality of their grip on her didn’t help.  
  
Slapping hips and hands on her ass, fingers noted into her hair and pulling on her ponytail to try and reign her in, sweat jumping off of her with every harsh thrust dug into her, and the cocks inside of her _fighting_ for dominance in different holes. She could feel them beating at one another inside of her, and it was like the deepest massage possible, one that made her already worn and overly flexed legs spasm with incoherent order. At this point, she really was just a sleeve for them.  
  
“Damn Jaune, you’re really fucking her up,” Cardin laughed beneath her, and Pyrrha still had no breath to argue. Just feeling her body being rocked back and forth by the harsh thrusts of the boys. _SLAP!_ And the yipping every time one of them clapped her ass or breasts with a hand. She was going to be as red as her hair by the time they were done. “Never thought a novice like you would figure out how to turn a bitch around like this! _Fucking_ her up and making her like it? You know she’s already like that!” _SLAP!_ He was absolutely right!   
  
“I know it!” Jaune yelled out behind her, even as his hips continued to ream her asshole into a portable hole. She could imagine him fucking her in the hallways like this now, her holes wide enough for a quick fuck and run! “Didn’t know how much of a bitch she was till you started fucking her in front of me!” His hand tore at her hair again, forcing her back until her neck craned. She twisted to meet him, feeling her body almost become a pretzel for the effort.  
  
But her moans were momentarily stopped when his lips crashed to hers, tongue waving around her teeth before dragging out her own. It put off hot pants that were laced with the stench of their mixed cum and her own muff, having tasted her pussy on both of their cocks even as they blew inside of her. That didn’t stop Jaune from kissing her, let alone fucking her, and reminding her just where she was in this relationship. The fuckee.  
  
“But now she gets to take it all! No complaints!” _SLAP! SLAP!_ Pyrrha knew what was coming now!  
  
“HA! Don’t I know it!” Cardin did as well. Her fingers found the sheets beneath Cardin and practically tore into them as she felt the boys increase their pace. She could feel the fluids of her body being pulled out and throw away with the ferocity of their cocks, making her feel dry and overused, an open set of channels for the shared pleasure of the boys!  
  
They paid her back by unleashing their cum inside of her, again.  
  
Her hips locked up once more, ass clenching around Jaune’s cock as Cardin hit his into her pussy balls deep. She could feel the tight spaces in her filling up again, and spraying out to paint her inner thighs and the boy’s hips as they came. She came with them, the blissful experience of her mind shutting down, only to reboot with her breath visibly running out of her mouth and her only thoughts on what the cocks were going to do to her next.  
  
Oh, they definitely weren’t done. Her ass was leaking like a faucet as Jaune pulled his dick out, and Cardin had loads to spare in his balls, making her womb feel like it was already carrying, but they weren’t done. Bitches like her needed more than this, and her partners had to know that. They were the only ones she knew who could take her.  
  
“ _GRAH~!_ ” The pleasured sound left her lips as she felt her hair being pulled again. There was no need to wonder by who now, and she only grinned when her body was twisted around, pussy still impaled on Cardin’s orgasming dick, as she was twisted to face Jaune. His cock had softened just the same. Not at all.  
  
“You really did like that, didn’t you?” He asked as if it was unobvious. Sure, she wasn’t screaming, but with her breath being literally fucked out of her, it was rather hard. “I knew you liked sucking me off, but I didn’t know you were imagining being fucked two ways while doing it. Is that what you really want Pyrrha? To be fucked senseless?” Jaune was smart, as he already figured it out. Her breath was still hard to grab, and her breasts heaved with her chest as she tried to gain it back.  
  
_SMACK!_ That became much harder when Jaune’s cock fell on her face, again, covering up half her vision. The other half was hazed by the musk and lust that was practically billowing off of it, making her deep breath turn into a shuddering moan, tongue already out to taste the cock of her partner. The cock and balls so large they ran from her chin to the brow of her hair, and balls able to fill her mouth. Perfection.  
  
“If Cardin’s fucked your ass as much as he says he has, then you better clean me off,” Jaune ordered her, cock lifting up and slapping on her face. She could feel the cum from his orgasm smack off into her face as well, painting her sweat drenched and red face white. Oh, she was drenched, with every kind of fluid now. Cum from the boys having used her mouth, pussy, and ass, sweat from all the energy it took to roll her hips and take the abuse, spit from all her drooling and cock sucking, then tears as she absolutely refused to shut her eyes for any of it! “Gotta hurry, or else you might be sucking on a dildo instead for the rest of the night.” He would… she would? Well that certainly wouldn’t do!  
  
“Careful… Jaune,” Pyrrha spoke up with the little air she could take in. It almost hurt to let out, abused as her throat was, and it was almost a miracle she didn’t cough up more of her cum from the words. Her grin, however, was just as undaunted as ever. No reason to do anything but smile, lewd and practically inebriated as she was. Drunk on cock that is. “Don’t threaten… what you can’t live without…” It was a good thing then that the boys were addicted to her holes.  
  
Her lips surrounded Jaune’s cock, the same one that had fucked her ass raw and red just minutes ago. She watched him as she did so, head bobbing up and down on his length as he let his head roll back, enjoying her ministrations and professional skill. She had sucked a lot of cocks in her career and, though Jaune was certainly larger than average with the stamina to match, he was pleasured the same as anyone else. By her tongue rolling from base to tip, flicking around the edges of the head, tickling his balls with her nearly fucked-numb hands, and never breaking eye-contact as she did so.  
  
“ _FWA~!_ ” She let out as she pulled her head back, grabbing a bit of air as she let her hand continue to beat his meat. “You do have good instincts, in battle or in bed, but you seem to forget I’m not the _only_ one here because they’re feeling good~,” her voice trailed as she slowly, sensually, licked her lips at the boy. Though shorter than him or Cardin, and currently exhausted from the almost marathon of sex, she didn’t let it show as she swallowed cum and pussy juice in one gulp. “We’re all feeling rather randy, and I’m just the one motivated enough to keep going. There isn’t a large gap between me being cock drunk and you both being bitch crazy.” The boys certainly were, and Pyrrha was well aware what she was. Cardin had called him such many times now. Speaking of~.  
  
Her hand reached down between her spread hips, hardly able to push her body off of the cock still embedded inside of her. She took a small moment to admire how Cardin’s cock was literally visible from her stomach, but didn’t dwell on it. It felt good, but alone, it wasn’t enough. And she needed something else while she fucked Jaune. Her hand reached down and grabbed the base of his cock, giving it a dug and moaning as she felt it let go of her womb. A pity that.  
  
“GRCH! What’s the big idea, _bitch_?” Cardin emphasized now, leaning up on his elbows as she continued to sit on his hips. “I was good and comfortable making sure you were gonna get knocked up with my seed.” She smiled even around Jaune’s cock. That _cocky_ attitude was probably why he was so good as well, just the right amount of cock to go with that body, and Pyrrha knew how to use it, like she did all of her _lances_.  
  
Pyrrha, by force of will more than anything else, was able to pick herself off of his cock, Jaune’s dick dragging down her face as she moved with the effort. She grinned back at Cardin as her partner’s dick flopped into her face, letting her cum-stained smile look back at him. She never let go of the base of his dick, feeling it sliding over her slit and gaped asshole. There was a reason for that.  
  
“Because, Cardin,” she started, letting her breathing regulate before she went on. “I want to focus on Jaune right now. You already drilled my pretty little pussy into a wanton mess, watching me cum over your cock. Now I want to make sure I show Jaune can see the same show.” It was a taunt and she knew it. She had received great deal of them over her time as a duelist, and she knew what they were and how to give them.  
  
Her hand continued to hold Cardin’s dick in place as her lips settled back over the head of Jaune’s dick, giving her teammates cock a soft kiss with her already drenched mouth. He smiled down at her, even as he watched something over her shoulder. She wasn’t sure what it was, seeing as she knew she was a better sight than Cardin was.  
  
She just knew that feeling Cardin’s dick head moving against her pussy and asshole was a tease she loved to engage in, at least now she did. Jaune was patient and knew he’d get his reward, like watching he suck his cock from the perfect vantage point, while Cardin was greedy and needy. Having that glowering mess underneath, her was as stimulating as her tongue lavishing the long meaty cock of Jaune, tasting her every orifice on it as well as his own musk mixing with it. Her hair fell over the meat as she let her cheeks hollow along it, drawing up just enough to let it pop out of her mouth and give time for her jaw to realign. And all the while, Cardin was left to only grab her hips and hope she’d let him fuck her again soon.  
  
_SLAP! **SLAM!**_ Until he slammed his cock up her asshole without a moment’s hesitation.  
  
“ _GHII~~!!_ ” Her head flew back the same way it had when Jaune had started reaming her earlier, and the cry that left her was unobstructed without a cock in her pussy. Muscular hands kneaded at her pliant ass, pulling her down after smacking her hard enough to leave a welt, if not a bruise. After all the fucking she had endured up until now, that was amazing by itself. But knowing it was Cardin going to town on her after such a light jab? That _excited_ her.  
  
“Then how ‘bout you tell me how this feels!” The boy in her asshole started to mock her, slapping her ass cheeks with his hips as his balls began to knock against her clit, so large and swinging so fast. Her hips bucked and fell away with whatever strength she was able to put into them before, completely failing under the boy’s anger induced strength! “You enjoy getting your asshole torn apart? Turning a bitch into a cunt three ways to hell?!” He was screaming at her, hand grabbing at her hair to tear her back away from Jaune’s cock, and making her scream back.  
  
“ _GAH~ HA! AGH~! AAAAAGhgghHGA~~!_ ” Except she couldn’t let out words, especially as her boobs lifted and smacked at her chest, asshole splitting forcing her wounded and worn legs to spread apart and let the cock in her command her. A toy to the boy who was ripping through her with a strength he so obviously possessed, but was putting to task in a way she always wanted someone to.  
  
To dominate her like a bitch, and she was getting it from not just one end, but two.  
  
Her emerald eyes, quivering and hazy with lust, doubtlessly being reshaped into the expression of love and lust, stared up at Jaune and his own fat cock still pointed at her. Dopey and crooked as her lips were, tongue rolled out and ready to take any ejaculation into her, couldn’t reach him. Not with Cardin pulling back on her hair like Jaune had before. The reign to keep her in line, as the fuck hole for the pair of boys.  
  
“Yeah! Oh yeah!” Cardin continued to cheer for himself from behind her, bed squeaking to the point of failure as he continued to ride her past the point of rational thought. She couldn’t remember ever stopping there herself, and was only too happy to let Cardin drag her from it, with a cock up her ass and cum staining her insides deeper than any toy could ever reach. “Your holes are gonna be made just for my cock! You got that bitch? Asshole, pussy, throat and all!” An asshole as reamed as hers with a pussy to match, she wasn’t going to be walking out of here, that was for sure. Maybe it would even be on his cock!  
  
Her heated expression of lust could have been one of love as she imagined it! Cardin standing up with her still reamed on her asshole, like a trophy hammered into the wall and being kept in place by the thread of her hair. Naked and cum-stained exposed for anyone to see, and the boy behind her showing her off like the grand prize that she was. A former Mistral Champion now nothing more than a sex sock puppet for him to brag about! It would have been amazing, glorious even, and… and she felt it…  
  
She was being lifted up, but not by Cardin. It took her fuck-crazed mind a moment to realize that the one picking her up was none other than the one who she had wanted to take on this little adventure with. And her mind couldn’t be happier.  
  
“Dust, your fucked up Pyrrha,” Jaune insulted her as he held her up, cockles for the first time in hours. She still couldn’t fight her partner off, too weak from her muscles and holes being too abused. It was hard to say she was focused and ready when her brain was filled with cum and holes gaping like her throat, drooling all the same. “But I guess you’re right about not being the only one that way. Just means I have to put the effort in _to!_ ”  
  
**_SMACK!_** In time with his last word, she was dropped onto his cock. It only stopped piercing her when his head slammed into her cervix, sending rippling waves of pleasure up and through her. She screamed again, but she couldn’t hear it herself. She as too busy realizing her own weight was responsible for the fucking this time!  
  
Her back was arched completely over herself, held up by Jaune grabbing her shoulders and holding her in place over his cock. Letting that foot-long thick piece of man meat be her only support as she was held in the air, and still making her legs bend and toes curl invitingly for any to see. He was talking, but she couldn’t hear him. Not when her face was spasming as hard as her cunt was, around a cock that she was willing to suck, fuck, and let use her from dawn to dusk and beyond!  
  
Then she felt another pair of hands on her, pushing her back up and sandwiching her against Jaune’s muscled front. Pyrrha’s smile never faltered, already well aware of who it was. He was talking over her back as well, and her brain had to sift through the exploding stars and cum swimming through her overly used holes to figure out what they were saying.  
  
“-ain’t that right?” Cardin maybe said.  
  
“Always knew she liked sex, but I guess both of us were in for a surprise on this one.” Jaune was talking, even if his fucking never missed a beat! Pyrrha had the growing bruises on her ass cheeks from where his balls were hitting to prove it. And she loved it. She never let her dopey grin, cum and drool stained, slip.  
  
**_SLAM!_** Not even when the expected cock drilled into her asshole again, filling her up the same as before.  
  
“ _GRHAAHHAAGH~!_ ” The air was forced out of her lungs again, as the pair of boys shoved their cocks as deeply into her as they could feasibly go. Heck, it was as deep as they could ever go! She could feel her stomach moving out of the way for Cardin’s cock shoved up her ass, turning her once muscular and shapely behind into a ruined peach, and Jaune’s cock moving its way back and forth in her gut, turning her abs into mush!  
  
That didn’t mean they slowed or stopped. If anything, it made them rail her harder!  
  
Her body shook between the two of them, being shoved and fucked against Jaune’s chest, only to be dragged back against Cardin’s. Her hips bucked and cave as the cocks split her up the middle, her own weight working against her and letting them dig deeper than either of the boys could have done before. Her ringing ears were being muted out, her vision going, her mind firing off her senses as she came again and again and again! If she had any air left in her, she would have used it to cream. The pleasure was more than she could have imagined!  
  
“HA!” Cardin barked behind her, barely audible through her fuck-crazed mind. “Giving fucking crazy a whole new meaning!” His jeer and shout came with him grabbing her hair, ripping her back again. Too bad there wasn’t any air in her left to scream with, only tilting her fucked crazed fac to the ceiling, cum stained and skin as red as her own hair.  
  
“Can’t say our wrong, even though I hate you’re right!” Jaune yelled in front of her, and it was to her _great_ pleasure that he said so as he continued to drill into her womb, shoving past her cervix and making her legs spasm with each thrust. The idea of remaining a top athlete after this was a far-off dream, and one that was drowned swiftly by the cum filling her!  
  
The boys kept railing her without end, lifting and dropping her out of synch with one another, which only made her sensitive pussy walls grind in every direction feasible and imaginable, making her body spark and fry every nerve nearby. Her guts were twisted into ribbons, lungs depressed into grapes, and mind fucked into mush, and all while she let her eyes go cross with the most manic of grins splitting her from cheek to cheek.  
  
Pyrrha was right before. This was _everything_ she wanted.  
  
The _men_ going at her, turning her from a proud warrior into a true used-bitch in heat, made her mind spin with joy. She never wanted to come down. And given how they continued to fuck her, slapping their balls against her ass and cheeks, tearing into her like a hungry Grimm, she knew it would be a while still.

* * *

“Told you she’s a bitch,” Cardin muttered from his side of the bed, incinerating a cigarette as he spoke. Jaune looked at him, still off put by the knowledge of how naked, and close, they were to one another. “Fuck anything with a dick big enough and stamina to match. Just wish a tenth of the chicks at Beacon were like her.” A point that was rather moot now, Jaune supposed.  
  
“You’re not wrong about her,” he admitted to his ex-bully, the guy he had just had a threesome with, all while fucking said girl in more positions than he thought he’d get to see in his lifetime. And they all came at him at once. Better to say they came in her. “She likes to fuck, that’s for sure, but she’s not unfair about who to fuck.” He quickly added, though the coy grin Cardin flashed him made it clear he didn’t miss it.  
  
“Least you’re not as stupid as I thought,” the boy admitted, which might have been the kindest thing he said all night, to either of them. “But I’d be an idiot myself if I didn’t give you props for lasting like you did. Three _fucking_ hours and still breathing? That’s not somethin’ I can ever say to a wimp.” That was probably the kindest thing he heard out of him in all three years at Beacon.  
  
“Well… you weren’t bad yourself,” Jaune added on. “Kind of obvious you’ve fucked girls before, in any way to make them scream.” And he was sure Pyrrha would have done a lot of that, if she wasn’t also chocking on their cocks the entire time. The comment got a laugh out of the boy.  
  
“Dead right about that,” he noted pointing at him with the blunt end of his lighter. “And here I thought I was fucking Pyrrha so hard you’d pop out of her mind. Never figured we were both just drilling it deeper into her.” Well, it was more obvious now. Especially obvious now when both boys looked down from where they were sitting, at the girl kneeling in front of them.  
  
One of her hands on each of their cocks, her moth sucking off one of them, dipping until the back of her head was all they could see, before rising up and running her mouth over to the next one. Saliva dripped from her tongue as she did so, plain as the grin that was pulling at her otherwise oval lips. The slutty expression kept both boys hard, especially with the naked woman servicing them like kings. Cardin laughed down at her, patting her head when she was sucking him dry. Jaune took to just massaging her arm, making sure she didn’t go slack before he shot her with another load.  
  
“Never a bad thing to have a cock sucked,” Cardin almost sounded like he was musing the fact, pulling at the loose strands of red hair that stood up from Pyrrha’s head. The fierceness they had fucked her mouth with had doubtlessly made more than a few stand up, and it was a miracle in itself that the braid of her ponytail was still in place. Jaune would have thought it would have been knocked out when he was pulling on it as he fucked her ass. “Especially from the bitch who’s otherwise all about beating my team with a silver stick.”  
  
Jaune watched as Cardin humped his legs, making Pyrrha bend her head back to deal with the cock ramming down her throat. Her eyes widened for a moment, but past the mucus, running mascara, and cum that stained her face, it was still impossible to miss the grin she sported. His partner did enjoy being owned and fucked, like it was all that got her off. Maybe it was. In that case.  
  
“That silver stick is something that our team owns, Cardin,” Jaune spoke, grabbing at Pyrrha’s ponytail, pulling her right off of his cock. He gave him an indignant look, even as Pyrrha leaned back and showed off of her well-fucked throat, almost all the way down to her gut with the lengths that they had shoved into her. “And don’t forget that as much as you have fucked her ass over, I’m the first one to put my dick up her like this. And she’s the one who’s going to be sucking my cock back in our dorm.” The look of joy on his partners face as she shoved her back down over his cock was hard to miss. The warmth over his dick was something he also groaned at, especially with the Golden Girl flexing her throat around him.  
  
“Heh, for now, but when it comes to the locker rooms, she’s screaming my name while I ream her.” Even with her hand on his dick, pumping it what she could, Cardin leaned over and slapped her ass, hard. The same ass they had been fucking and slapping for hours now, beating it the same raw red as her hair. The force made her dig Jaune’s dick into her throat until it chocked her, and it made him feel the spit of surprise seep over his balls. “You might be able to choke her out, but I can get her to scream.”  
  
“Pretty sure we both had her doing that, Cardin,” Jaune returned, gripping Pyrrha’s head buried into his crotch. He had to admit, the feeling of his cockhead bending at the back of her throat was something he knew would never get old. Or the desperate look for air in her emerald eyes, staring up at him. Made him grin, the same way he knew his partner was after being fucked as hard as she had. “But I can at least tell that she’s not done yet, just letting us get some air while she loses hers.”  
  
That drew a bark of laughter from Cardin, complete with the boy slapping Pyrrha’s ass just as hard, again. This time he was able to see her flesh jiggle at the blow, and the stream of cum that blew out of her nose from the chocking air. Stained even more of her otherwise perfect face, ruining her body. He was convinced at this point that this was what she wanted, to be ruined, by a pair of guys that she could trust. Or at least could fuck.  
  
“ _GLAH~_ ” Her voice let out as she picked herself off of Jaune’s cock, him releasing her head. A veritable waterfall of spit and cum was still falling down her chin, and her breasts were heaving with her chest to catch her breath. Even as she did, she didn’t stop pumping their cocks up and down, as expertly as she did everything else, and with the slur of her brows showing the lust in her eyes. “You wanna… keep fucking me? Then you’re both going to have to _really_ show me how you can do it. Your cocks taste great and feel amazing but… its’ going to take more than that, right?”  
  
The look Cardin gave Jaune spoke everything the blonde leader needed to know. Pyrrha had given them a challenge, he had heard it, and he wanted to beat her into the ground again with his cock. Jaune was ready to join him, finally able to give Pyrrha something she couldn’t handle.  
  
Her grin was wide and smeared with the remnants of sex when they both grabbed the back of her head, standing up so she was face to face with cocks point at her, ready to skull fuck her. Tongue hanging out, willing to welcome whichever pushed first, the pair of leaders were finally able to make her widen in shock when they shoved them in at the same time.  
  
Pyrrha’s jaw looked like it would crack when the cocks split her mouth to the widest it would go, tongue sandwiched between them and forcing her eyes to roll. If she could breath, then Jaune knew she really was the invincible girl, especially when they started hitting the back of her throat.  
  
For now, they, she was just a slut crazed member of his team, one he was willing to ride for as long as she was open. And if that meant Cardin would be a friend, he could take it.  
  
“Ready to fuck a bitch up, round two?” Cardin asked at Jaune leering down at him even with a cock pumping against his own. The wet gurgles of Pyrrha were all that kept the question from going unanswered. Jaune only grinned back as he began to pump in equal force, feeling a river of saliva and pre-cum drench his cock.  
  
He knew Pyrrha could take it, too.


End file.
